


Let the Bible Belt Come And Save My Soul

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys In Love, Christian Discipline, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, Gallavich, M/M, Married Sex, Naughty School Boy Vibes, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: While cleaning up, Ian finds his old bible from the Gay Jesus days, and makes plans with it that are less than holy





	1. Ian’s Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are religiously sensitive or easily offended by the lords name in vain DO NOT READ! I respect all sects and denominations of spirituality, Christian and otherwise, but the idea of this was too good for a little pagan beast like me to pass up! Feel free to throw holy water at me, I probably need to go to confession, but if you like it, you might too!

It all starts on Ian’s day off. With Mickey at work and Yev out with Lana, he decides to catch up on laundry and straighten out the house. He puts Yevy’s toys away, making the little boy’s bed and adding his his dirty laundry to the pile before dumping it all in the machine and starting it. 

When he’s done with the living room, he cleans the kitchen and bathrooms, dumping the now clean laundry into a basket and carrying it into their bedroom on his hip, dumping it onto the bed. Ian settles down to fold it, humming to himself as he folds underwear and shirts. He leans over to grab a pair of Mickey’s jeans, accidentally kicking a pair of rolled up socks off the bed in the process. 

“Damnit” Ian sighs, leaning over the edge of the bed to reach for it. He locates the socks quickly, tossing them up over his shoulder, but before he can lift himself back up, something else catches his eye. A familiar book sits against the wall between bed posts, as if it was dropped behind the headboard without care. 

Ian stretches to grab it and rights himself on the bed, blowing off the dust. It’s his old bible from his Gay Jesus days, all of his notes and highlights still inside. Ian smirks to himself in amusement, ready to laugh at all the crazy shit his manic self had to say, but when he opens the book to a random page, a passage catches his eye 

“Proverbs 13:24 Whoever spares the rod hates his son, but he who loves him is diligent to discipline him.” 

Ian raises an eyebrow at that, his mind now going in a very different direction as he sets the book open beside him, reading on as he continues to fold the laundry. 

He’s still at it when Mickey gets home that night, later than usual. The Milkovich man comes in to find his husband propped up in bed, reading by lamp light as he waits for him. “Hey” Mickey says with a smile as he shuts the door, kicking off his shoes and making his way over to the bed.

“Hey” Ian says, not looking up. Mickey smirks as he climbs onto his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Ian’s shoulders and kneeling up to kiss his red hair as he breathes him in. Ian leans into the touch, nuzzling Mickey’s arm as he continues to read over the side of it. It’s then that Mickey looks down and sees what book has him so entranced. 

His eyebrows furrow in disgust and then amusement, having no interest himself in the holy book, he can’t see what a sober, non manic Ian would get out of it. “Are you seriously reading the fuckin bible right now?” He asks with a chuckle, fully prepared to tease, but Ian doesn’t take the bait. “Yep” he says, flipping his page and going on reading. 

“Why?” Mickey asks, settling down against his side and resting his head on his shoulder. “I have business with it” Ian says simply, flipping the page again. “The fuck, Firecrotch?” Mickey asks, worried suddenly that Ian might be upset. Ian looks up then, finally setting the book on the nightstand and rolling over on top of Mickey, caging his forearms around his head.

“You’ll see eventually” he says with a wicked grin, placing a kiss on his husbands lips. Mickey kisses back, squinting suspiciously at him when they pull away. “You’re up to something, Gallagher” he says “I’m onto you” “think I’ll get onto you instead” Ian says with a smirk, sitting up and pulling off his shirt before he lays back onto Mickey again, kissing him passionately on the lips. Mickey giggles into his mouth, murmuring back “fuckin do it then” 

Ian pulls back, raising his eyebrows “is that how you to talk me, young man?” “No Daddy” Mickey whispers, biting his lip and leaning in to kiss Ian again.


	2. Take me to Church

Ian reads his bible day and night, making note of anything that may be useful to him. He knows what he wants to do with Mickey, but decides to hold off for the right moment to carry his plan out. In true Milkovich fashion, his little Ukrainian thug doesn’t make him wait long. 

One evening as he waits for Mickey to come home, Ian gets a text from Svetlana. As he opens it, a video message comes through that shows his husband in the rub and tug, kicking the crap out of what he presumes is a customer that didn’t want to pay. Ian shakes his head, both frustrated and thrilled that today is the day he gets to break out his Bible Belt. 

 

The minute Mickey walks into the bedroom, the look on Ian’s face tells him he’s in trouble. “Come here” Ian says sternly, beckoning him with a finger to where he sits on the edge of their bed, the holy book resting beside him. 

Mickey hurries over and wastes no time dropping to his knees in front of Ian, going for his pants as he rubs at his husband’s hardening bulge. “Ah ah ah” Ian stops him, reaching down to still Mickey’s fingers before he can get the jeans open. The redhead grips his chin in a hand, lifting his face so their eyes meet. 

“Have you been a good boy today or have you been naughty?” Ian asks calmly, giving his little sinner a chance to confess. “A good boy, Daddy” Mickey says sweetly, attempting to look innocent as he bites his lip, Ian raises an eyebrow, buying none of it. 

He grips Mickey’s chin harder in his fist, pulling him up and over his knee in one swift motion. “Lying is a sin, Mickey” he says sternly, pinching his ear lobe between his fingers before he grips him roughly by the hair “and sins need to be punished, do you think God likes it when you lie to your Daddy?” “No” Mickey gasps, already farther along from this game of Ian’s than he’d like to admit. 

“No what?” Ian asks, raising his hand over his ass in warning “No Daddy!” Mickey corrects himself quickly, clenching his eyes shut in mock fear. “That’s right ” Ian continues, bringing his hand down in a rubbing motion instead. 

“God loves you, Mikhailo, and so do I, and it says right here in my book, he who spares the rod hates his son, but he who loves him is diligent to discipline him” Ian gives Mickey’s behind a rough pat as he says “we can’t have you being spoiled now can we?” 

“No Daddy” Mickey whines, already arching in anticipation. “Nooo” Ian coos with him, pushing the shirt up his back for Mickey to shrug off, and pulling down his pants as he says “Gonna teach you a lesson about honoring thy father. Remember young man, this hurts me more than it does you” and with that he brings his flat palm down over his husband’s backside, giving him several good swats. 

Mickey kicks and whimpers, feeling the hot sting of Ian’s hand through his underwear, though he wonders why he still has them up. It doesn’t take long for his question to be answered. 

“Withhold not correction from the child” Ian quotes, continuing to smack Mickey hard, making him squirm with each hit “For if thou beat him with the rod, he will not die. Do you know what that means sweetheart?” He asks, pausing to rub over Mickey again, making the Milkovich man pout and shake his head.

“It means that naughty children need to have their bottoms spanked until they learn to repent, so Im not done with you just yet, let’s get those boxers down” Ian pulls them down and off of Mickey himself before he commands “Now bend over the bed”. Mickey scrambles up to do as he’s told, his flushed skin itching in anticipation of whatever pain and pleasure the redhead has in store for him next. 

Ian kneels beside Mickey, bracing a hand on his lower back before he grabs the Bible. He draws it back, bringing it down on his husband’s red ass in heavy thuds that make Mickey cry out with each hit. “In the name of the father” *thud* “and the son” *thud* “and the Holy Ghost” *thud* “you will confess!” 

“I’m sorry Daddy I love you!” Mickey cries out, finally bursting into tears “I didn’t meant to fight! I promise I’ll be good!” 

“That’s more like it” Ian huffs, tossing the Bible aside and pulling Mickey closer to him by the hips, leaning over his back and rubbing over the tender skin of his bum “C’mere honey” he whispers “I forgive you, lemme show you God’s love” 

Ian spreads Mickey’s cheeks wide and licks between them, flattening his tongue and dragging it down his crack. Mickey whines and pushes up for him, gripping at the comforter until his knuckles turn white. Ian laps at his hole tenderly for a while before he places kisses all over his bruising flesh, making him whine “Daddy!” 

“Daddy’s here love” Ian coos, leaning up to Mickey’s face and turning it to look into his eyes. “You ok?” He asks and Mickey nods, leaning in to peck his lips in confirmation. Ian kisses his cheek, nuzzling it and giving him two fingers to suck on. Mickey goes wild, tightening his mouth around them and slurping loudly until Ian pulls them out. 

He leans over Mickey then, grabbing the lube he’s strategically placed on the nightstand and pouring some onto his freshly spanked ass, rubbing it in with both hands and making his husband hiss at the contact. “Ssshhhh” Ian soothes, coating his skin before he works the spit and lube gently into Mickey’s entrance with his wet fingers. He rubs up his back, speaking softly to calm him down. 

“Such a red bottom you’ve got here, my little baby, so hot under Daddy’s hands, took your spanking just like the bible said you should, and now I’m gonna show you how much he loves you, how much I love you, gonna make your beautiful body sing the lord’s praises ok? Make love to you just like a good husband should” 

“Please...” Mickey begs, making Ian remove his fingers gently, quickly shuffling off his own clothes. He keeps Mickey bent over the bed and kneels behind him, straddling his legs as he grips his hips and enters him from behind. 

Mickey moans out as Ian begins to thrust into him, resting his forehead against the back of his neck. “That’s it” he murmurs, setting a steady rhythm “that’s my good little boy, Daddy’s got you, I’m right here” “Harder!” Mickey groans, thrusting his ass back, pushing it against Ian’s weight on top of him in an attempt to lift it higher “Harder Gallagher please! Need it!”

“Yeah?” Ian asks, rising to his feet behind Mickey and bending him further over the edge of the bed so that his backside raises. He grips Mickey’s cheeks in his hands, pushing them together as he fucks in between them, making each thrust even tighter for them both. 

“Fuck!” Mickey cries out, throwing his head back in ecstasy “holy fucking shit mother of god! More Daddy more!” Ian kisses up his neck then, working his way up until their lips meet sloppily over the top of Mickey’s head. Ian cups his jaw with both hands as their bodies collide, bouncing together on both ends. 

“God damnit!” Mickey pants into Ian’s mouth when they finally break their kiss, flopping forward onto the bed and shoving his ass back into being pounded. Ian grins wickedly, flipping him over and pulling him down the bed, making him squeal in surprise. He throws Mickey’s legs up and apart and quickly enters him again, resuming their pounding rhythm. 

“Oh shit yeah fuckin fuck me!” Mickey wails, shoving himself up onto Ian “I’m close Daddy I’m close!”. “Yeah you close my little angel?” Ian moans back “Does it feel like heaven when Daddy touches you? You wanna scream your prayers out when he fucks you so good?” 

Mickey nods, making grabby hands for Ian who gets onto the bed one knee at a time, dropping his body onto Mickey’s and pressing their foreheads together as he slams into him with all his strength. 

“It’s my duty as your husband to get on top of you and consummate. It’s God’s will that we make love within our holy union, you gonna cum for me baby huh? Gonna cum in the name of the lord?” “Jesus Christ Ian!” Mickey screams, erupting like a volcano between them and going limp in his arms. 

“Holy shit!” Ian cries, tensing up as he shoots his load deep into his husband and collapses on top of him, both of them giggling as they ride out the aftershocks. 

“A fuckin men” Ian says with a laugh, flopping over onto his back beside Mickey as they both pant for breath. “Jesus Christ babe, literally!” Mickey huffs back “sometimes I really think you’re trying to kill me!” Ian rolls onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow “so you didn’t like it?” He asks with a taunting smirk. 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Mickey scoffs, rolling closer so that they’re nose to nose. “If this is what happens when you read the Bible, I’ll never tease you again. I am gonna keep sinning though if that’s what I’m gonna get out of it” Ian grins, leaning in to meet their lips in a long delicious kiss. 

When they finally come up for air, Mickey flops over onto his belly against Ian’s side, lazily stroking his chest and drawing patterns into it with the tips of his fingers. Ian pulls him closer in response, burying his nose in his black hair and breathing him in before he drops his lips there in a sweet peck. 

“Do you really believe in all that shit?” He asks. Ian shrugs “some of it” he says, “I believe that god loves us no matter what stupid shit we do, but I don’t really care what happens to us when we die, as long as I’ve got you with me, I could give a shit” Mickey grins, leaning up to kiss his lips again and murmur “Ditto” against them. 

They’re quiet for a while before Mickey speaks again “it’s your birthday next week” he says “what do you wanna do?” Ian shrugs again, as it is with most things, as long as he has Mickey by his side, he doesn’t care in the least. “Surprise me” he says, not even bothering to open his eyes. Mickey grins against his skin, whispering “I can do that”.


End file.
